


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :)

by Albme94



Series: (✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Mistletoe, Stiles is cute and also dumb but we love him for this, The hale house is there and Stiles and Derek live there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You've been warned, cursed shop, i dont know where this is supposed to take place, ofc there is, there's some mysteries in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Christmas is tomorrow, Stiles and Derek is packing their stuff and are getting ready to yeet.Derek is ready to burn and bury this sweater, but since he obviously cant... He will cast upon the other pack members to suffer with him (✿´‿`) out of love ofc.That's it, that's the summery, it's tooth rotting fluff, it's silly and I'm generally irritated how adorable this is...I hope you like it ಠ‿↼
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: (✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used( as in the most basic shits ever):
> 
> It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas - Perry Como
> 
> and ofc
> 
> All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey

_‘’Ok,_ are you ready for tomorrow?’’ Derek spoke out loud, when there were no response, he turned around, ‘’Stiles?’’  
Stiles sat in their shared room, ‘’Stiles’’ Derek walked in, ‘’what are you— **No**. _Absolutely_ not.’’  
‘’Oh coman Derek, **baby,** _sweetie,_ **honey—** Hey come back here!’’ Stiles ran after the sour wolf, ‘’I got the same type for me, and if I say so, Scott will give you the puppy eyes!’’ He pointed at the other, _‘’and_ you know I have the power!’’ Raising his finger to the air, Derek growled… _‘’Only!_ If Scott also wears one… **and** Isaac…’’ Derek didn’t want to… But Stiles made the rules… And he had the ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ energy and that was just too much power for someone that short.  
  
‘’Yess!’’ Stiles celebrated, ‘’well babey! Pack your bags, well _our_ bags, and let's go shopping for the two _unfortunate_ souls!’’ Stiles grabbed his keys and wallet and started to walk to his car.  
Derek followed, if _**he**_ had to suffer… He was gonna bring company.

**~~**

_‘’Whoa’’_ Stiles looked up in awe, Derek stood next to him, ‘’we were here _last week,_ you saw the Christmas tree then, why are you still—‘’  
 _‘’Shhhushh—‘’_ Stiles shoved his entire hand into the other’s face, still staring at the gigantic tree.  
When he decided he was done, he walked over to what Derek assumed was the _evil store_ that had used magic to lure his boyfriend into buying the clothes from hell.  
Stiles backtracked and grabbed his arm and pulled him into something that looked like the _nightmare_ version of… As if **Hot Topic** and… **Forbidden planet** had a baby, but then _Satan_ adopted it.  
  


‘’Welcome! Welcome back!’’ A woman emerged from… Somewhere.  
‘’Ah! You’ve returned, I see you brought your _lucky_ boyfriend~’’ She was either 30 or 40, witchcraft clearly.  
  
‘’He have accepted **it** , but _only_ if I _equally_ give our friends the same _blessing_ -‘’ Stiles spoke in the same tone as her, _no seriously_ , **where the fuck was he.**

 _‘’So…’’_ Derek started as Stiles looked through the different options, ‘’I haven’t seen this store before, is it _new?’’_  
‘’Oh-‘’ she smiled sweetly, ‘’you can say it _appears_ whenever a person look for something-‘’ gesturing her hand around, ‘’ **special.** ’’  
Derek didn’t know if his ‘supernatural’ radar was going off, or if it was just _‘this woman is weird and this is a trap’._  
‘’Right.’’

**~**   
  
  


Stiles piled up different outfits and… ‘’Are those mugs?’’  
‘’Derek, _honey,_ look at them, it's as if they’re **meant** for _us_.’’  
Stiles were right… Half cup had a wolf on it, and the other had a human hugging towards the other, if you put them together it made the picture of a man hugging a wolf… _with red eyes._  
‘’Yeah… _Ominously_ so.’’  
‘’Pssh, you’re so dramatic—I’ll take these,’’ he put the items on the desk, gave her his card, the woman swiped it and started to pack down the items into bags.  
‘’You know, I _really_ like this store. I hope it's here for Halloween, it's perfect, I wish I could go back in time and buy half the things here.’’  
Derek saw the woman smiling… _in a sinister way.  
_  
‘’Here you go _darling_ -‘’ handing him the bags, ‘’oh’’ she gently held his arm, touching his palm, ‘’interesting…’’  
Stiles’ eyes widened, ‘’what is, what do you see??’’  
Derek rolled his eyes, _of course,_ **of course** she could read palms, _‘’ **okay**_ , let’s go—‘’ he pulled his overexcited boyfriend away from the witch, ‘’no, _wait_ —‘’  
‘’Bye boys~’’ she waved.  
‘’Derek, she could’ve told me things I didn’t know’’ Stiles hit him with ‘the eyes™’.  
‘’If we just go… back… _Wait,_ where did it go?’’ Stiles trailed off, Derek turned around… _Aaaand_ sure enough, it was just an empty space.

‘’ **Oh coman!** ’’ Derek whispered, getting _waaaay_ to old this is type of bs.  
‘’The _bags_ indicate we’re not crazy…’’ Stiles stared into the abyss, ‘’let's just go home.’’ Derek was too tired, he wanted home. **Now.**

**~~**

Derek watched as Stiles ran up to their house, it was nice seeing his family home filled with warmth and love again, he walked up, ‘’so, we got the _nightmare_ gifts… Now all we need is… the… _Stiles.’’_  
‘’But you _already_ have me~’’  
‘’… _You know_ **what** you’ve done, give me that—‘’ Derek tried to use his power, and _the fact he’s taller_ and _stronger built,_ to grab the controller out of Stiles’ hand, ‘’nooo—‘’ Stiles eeled his body away.  
The song started to play, Derek growled, Stiles sung along with it, _‘’It's beginning_ to look a lot like _Christmas~’’_ He did a small spin, holding the sour wolf’s hand, ‘’everywhere you go~’’ he waved their hands to the sides, ‘’take a look in the five-and-ten-‘’  
Derek closed his eyes, breathing calm, _‘’glistening_ once again— With candy canes and silver lanes aglow~’’ Derek gave in, he should do it now, just to get it over with, ‘’It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…’’ He sighed, Stiles’ eyes lit up, _‘’toys_ in every store~’’ Stiles winked, Derek rolled his eyes, ‘’but the prettiest sight to see, Is the holly that will be—‘’ He wasn’t even singing as light and… _Jolly_ like Stiles, dead tone.

  
  
‘’On your own~ front door~’’ Stiles leaned up against Derek’s chest, the song continuing in the background, leaning up to plant a kiss, if was soft, as if it was meant to be, a stupid mistletoe hanging above them.  
Derek lifted Stiles up, still kissing him, sat down in the couch and placed Stiles on his lap.  
His hands travelling up the younger’s shirt, feeling his own getting grabbed and pulled, ‘’thank _**god**_ Christmas is tomorrow-‘’ Stiles whispered, ‘’why’’ Derek answered before kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to make Stiles’ moan, _‘’heh,_ because if we _don’t_ fuck, it would, and will, drive me to madness…’’ His belt being loosened, feeling his member getting cupped, ‘’we’re-- _ngh_ , we’re gonna right—Derek—‘’  
‘’Mhhmm, yeah—‘’  
  
 _‘--Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk, is the hope of Janice and Jen’_  
Derek lifted the clearly _‘ready to get down to business’,_ now upset, boyfriend, ‘’whoa whoa—‘’ Stiles lifted his hands, the music almost too loud to hear him, _‘and mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again—‘_  
Derek swallowed hard, he had planned this, there was a reason _why_ this was the **only** song on the playlist…

_‘Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha—‘_  
‘’Derek, wh-what’s going on?’’  
 _‘--Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!’_

  
  
‘’It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…’’ Derek started, fishing something out of his pocket, ‘’soon the bells will start...’’  
He held a tiny box, he opened it, Stiles’ eyes couldn’t get wider.  
‘’And the thing that will make them ring-‘’ Derek smiled, ‘’is the carol that _you_ sing-‘’ Deep inhale. ‘’Right within... Your... Heart~’’  
The song quit, it was silent, Derek was sure Stiles could hear his heart, despite not being a werewolf…  
‘’You… dumb… Sourwolf…’’ Stiles smiled and hit Derek in the shoulder, ‘’ **I** —‘’ Stiles’ got cut off as _another_ song started to play, Derek chuckled, ‘’guess I put it on auto play…’’

  
 _‘I don't want a lot for Christmas…’_  
Stiles knew his destiny, ‘’there is just **one** thing _I need~’’  
_ Derek had come so far… _‘’I don't care about the presents,_ underneath the Christmas tree…’’  
‘’I just _want you_ for my own, more than you could _ever_ know~’’ Stiles leaned closer.  
‘’Make my wish come true…’’ Derek whispered, lifting the ring higher.

They stared at each other, _‘all I want, for Christmas~ is you—‘_  
‘’ **Yes** , you asshole.’’ He lunged himself at his, _now,_ fiancé.  
‘’Yes, you fucking cliché.’’

**Author's Note:**

> if you rolled your eyes... I understand, its fluffy and i was grasping a straw that wasn't even there but hey :)


End file.
